playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Colonel Radec
Colonel Radec is a character from the Killzone series. He is the main antagonist of Killzone 2 and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale.http://ps3.ign.com/articles/122/1223840p1.html He was one of the playable characters along with six in the beta. Biography FOR THE GLORY OF HELGHAN! Colonel Mael Radec is a brilliant tactician who leads his troops from the front. His unwavering focus on victory at any cost has made the conquest of Helghast a formidable task for the ISA. He brings that same ruthlessness to personal combat, where he is the human personification of a shark, all of his training focused to a singular purpose: the destruction of his enemy.http://psallstars.com/all-stars-radec.html Gameplay Radec uses an assortment of ranged weaponry for his move set. Despite this, he is very susceptible to close quarters combat. As a combatant Radec will usually want to stay off to the side, firing at his enemies from a distance, while using his grenades and other attacks to avoid close up fighting. Movelist * **Gun Boot - **Knife Blast - Forward **FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife - Up **Surprise Grenade - Down **Double Kick - (Air) (Air) **VC8 Shotgun Pistol - Forward (Air) **FSK-7 Fury Combat Knife - Up (Air) **Surprise Grenade - Down (Air) * **StA3 Light Machine Gun - (Hold to repeat firing) **VC32 Sniper Rifle - Forward **LS13 Shotgun - Up **M327 Grenade Launcher - Down **StA3 Light Machine Gun - (Air) **VC32 Sniper Rifle - Forward (Air) **LS13 Shotgun - Up (Air) **M327 Grenade Launcher - Down (Air) * **VC21 Bolt Gun - **TR-X Teslite Grenade - Forward **VC5 Arc Rifle - Up **VC1 Flame Thrower - Down (Hold ) **VC21 Bolt Gun - (Air) **TR-X Teslite Grenade - Forward (Air) **VC5 Arc Rifle - Up (Air) **VC1 Flame Thrower - Down (Air Hold ) *Item Pick-up - *Throws **Executioner - Right Analog Stick Forward - Radec stabs the opponent from the front, cloaks and reappears behind the opponent, and shoots them in the head. **Vicious Assault - Right Analog Stick Up - Radec holds his assault rifle to his enemy's head and fires repeatedly while holding them up from the neck. **Helghan Stomp - Right Analog Stick Down - Radec throws his enemy down and curbstomps their head. *Block - - Kneels in front of a barricade. *Evade - + Left Analog Stick Super Moves *StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher - (Level 1) Radec arms a rocket-firing weapon, which the player manually aims using a targeting reticule, and fires. The projectiles are capable of homing in on an opponent if the reticule is highlighting it. *StA5X Arc Cannon - (Level 2): Radec fires a short burst from his Arc Cannon. *StA-X6 Jetpack - (Level 3): Radec equips his jetpack and flies into the foreground. From there, the player controlling Radec shoots at the other fighters from a first-person perspective. Taunts Salutes and says "Death onto you!". Quotes in Playstation All-Stars: *"I'm not a very patient man." *"The essence of combat: Kill or be killed." *"It will be my pleasure." *"I'll slaughter them all!" *"The essence of combat: Victory over all!" *"As You wish" *"Let's make them pay!" Costumes Colonel Uniform The default appearance of Radec. Helghast Soldier Radec dressed as a normal Helghast soldier. This costume is currently part of the exclusive preorder costume pack. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Radec appears from underneath an invisibility cloak, checks his gun, and says "This battlefield will do." Winning Screen Radec points his gun into the air and begins firing rapidly. Radec opens his visor and does a salute. Losing Screen Radec slams his fist into the ground. Radec frantically looks around. Rival Sir Daniel Fortesque Reason: unknown Easter Egg: Sony Computer Entertainment Cambridge have developed both Killzone and MediEvil games. They made one handheld game for Killzone, and for MediEvil, they created every single game in the franchise. Gallery Radec as.png Radecalt.png|Regular Helghast costume with preorder costumes pack. E3 colonel Radec.jpg|Radec in the E3 trailer Mael Radec.png Radec1.PNG|Colonel Radec's Introduction Radec2.PNG|Colonel Radec fires his Flamethrower Radec3.PNG|Colonel Radec aims his Sniper Rifle Radec4.PNG Radec5.PNG|Colonel Radec fires his Shotgun Radec6.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 1 Super Move Radec7.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 2 Super Move Radec8.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 3 Super Move Radec9.PNG|Colonel Radec's Level 3 Super Move Red Radec.png|Red Radec Videos PLAYSTATION ALL-STARS BATTLE ROYALE Radec Trailer PlayStation All-Stars First Impressions Colonel Radec PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Radec Strategies Trivia *Radec was most likely chosen to represent the Killzone series over one of its main characters because the Helghast, the villains of the series and the group that Radec belongs to, are often seen as the face of the franchise. *Radec is one of three characters to be able to go into first-person mode, the others being Sly Cooper and Ratchet & Clank. *A Helghast soldier, based on Radec's appearance, appears as an alternate skin in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves' ''multiplayer. In ''Uncharted 3, a Capture Trooper and Helghast helmet appear as well. This makes Radec the third character to have previously been connected with Uncharted, the others being Cole MacGrath and Jak and Daxter. *He and Sweet Tooth are the first confirmed playable villain characters to be revealed. Of the two, only Colonel Radec was never a playable character until the creation of this game. *One of Radec's alternate colors shows him in red armor. This bears remarkable resemblance to the Krimzon Guard soldiers of the Jak and Daxter series. *In Colonel Radec's trailer, the announcer says his full name but only "Radec" is written. References Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:Killzone Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:First-Party Characters